Behind The Devil Mask
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: HiruMamo, OOC. Karena di balik topeng 'Devil' Hiruma, ia juga cuma manusia biasa, meski orang yang menyadari hal itu sangat sedikit, salah satunya adalah sang manajer Devil Bat, Anezaki Mamori.


Aduh, rindunya dengan pair ini, HirumaxMamori, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tulis fanfic tentang mereka. Sempet kesel dulu dengan akhir ending manga Eyeshield 21 yang gantung, gak jelas akhirnya Hiruma sama Mamori itu pacaran atau gak. Tapi kalau dipikir dengan sifat Hiruma kayak gitu, bakal susah kalau dipaksa jadinya OOC

Terus kepikiran, gimana Mamori bisa 'berakhir' 1 universitas bareng Hiruma... bahkan jadi manajernya lagi. Terciptalah fanfic ini, gabungan cerita Hiruma yang sakit, character study Hiruma dan awal mula perkembangan hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori.

Silahkan di nikmati.

Warning: OOC, deskripsi panjang, miss typo, HiruMamo

Disclaimer: yang jelas, Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya

* * *

**Behind The Devil Mask**

Perasaan, merupakan hasil _output_ dari otak yang diatur oleh sistem limbik. Tidak seperti yang dikira banyak orang, perasaan bukan datang dari hati, karena hati bertugas untuk detoksifikasi toksin. Bukan dari jantung, karena heart dalam bahasa inggris juga artinya jantung, karena jantung bertugas memompa darah.

Perasaan datang dari otak.

Dan otak juga digunakan untuk berpikir.

Tapi, menggunakan perasaan dan berpikir adalah 2 hal yang sama sekali berbeda, meskipun sama-sama menggunakan otak.

Berpikir menggunakan logika dan kenyataan.

Perasaan berlandaskan sesuatu yang subjektif dan absktrak.

Bisa dibilang pikiran dan perasaan pun cenderung antagonis terhadap satu sama lain. Dimana perasaan sering menghambat orang berpikir dengan jernih. Dan pikiran yang realistis menghambat orang menggunakan perasaan.

Jika disuruh memilih, maka Hiruma Youichi memilih pikiran daripada perasaan.

Karena perasaan hukumnya tidak pasti, tidak stabil dan tidak bisa dihitung dengan angka.

Terlalu sulit mengkalkulasi dengan perasaan, karena itu ia mengedepankan pikirannya lebih dari apapun.

Itulah Hiruma Youichi, sang Commander from Hell, mantan quarterback di Deimon Devil Bat.

Meski tentu saja, ia tidak naif, perasaan tetap penting. Ia menganggap American Football itu menyenangkan. Ia juga 'percaya' pada para rekan-rekannya. Tapi cuma sampai sebatas itu ia menggunakan perasaannya. Ia tidak mau dikuasai oleh perasaannya, tidak mau perasaannya membuatnya buta akan kenyataan.

Karena, sang Devil terkenal tak punya perasaan.

Hiruma sendiri mengerti perasaannya jauh lebih tumpul daripada orang-orang kebanyakan, sampai ke titik dimana ia tidak tahu apakah ia sendiri yang menekan perasaannya atau memang seperti itulah dirinya sejak dulu.

Untungnya ia adalah seorang yang jenius, sehingga bisa mengkompensasi semua itu.

Tapi, kenyataan bahwa sang Devil sendiri kesulitan jika sudah berhadapan dengan perasaannya, hampir tak ada yang tahu.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Bagaimana dengan 'dia'? Kau akan melepaskannya pergi?"

Hiruma melirik pada temannya, salah satu orang yang bisa dia anggap teman, bukan budak. Sang tukang bangunan dengan tampang bapak-bapak, Musashi. Seringai secara otomatis muncul di bibirnya, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang runcing.

"Maksudmu apa, orang tua sialan?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Hiruma. Kau tau siapa yang aku maksud," kata Musashi lagi.

Hiruma memandang ke luar jendela kelas, di luar sana ia melihat para junior-juniornya sedang berlatih American Football untuk kompetisi musim gugur. Gatal rasanya, ia ingin mengambil senapan mesinnya dan menembaki mereka semua agar berlatih lebih keras.

Melihat Hiruma yang tak membuka mulutnya, Musashi memutuskan untuk bicara kembali.

"Kau tau aku tak akan melanjutkan ke universitas, tanpa aku, Kurita memutuskan untuk berseberang jalan denganmu," jelas Musashi.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu, orang tua?" tanya Hiruma lagi, tertawa terkekeh saat melihat Sena dikejar Cerberos di lapangan.

"Kita semua akan terpisah, bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Musashi lagi.

"Si botak sialan itu maksudmu? Dia kan akan masuk ke kedokteran, sama seperti si mata empat sialan," jawab Hiruma. Musashi tahu Hiruma sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dasar orang yang terlalu pintar.

"Anezaki," jawab Musashi singkat.

Senyum di mulut Hiruma menghilang untuk sesaat. Namun, segera tergantikan oleh tawa. Untuk sebagian orang, itu tak berarti apa-apa, tapi Musashi bisa melihatnya.

"Kudengar dia mengincar Toudai dan Sakyoudai untuk pendidikan guru," jawab Hiruma.

Musashi diam mendengarnya, ternyata memang benar...

"Lalu?" tanya Musashi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hiruma balik, mempermainkan Musashi.

"Kau akan bagaimana?" tanya Musashi.

Hiruma menutup matanya dengan senyum lebar, ia kemudian melirik Musashi. "Keke... itu bukan urusanmu, orang tua sialan."

Lagi-lagi... senjata Hiruma kalau ingin menghentikan pembicaraan. Musashi hanya menutup matanya, dasar sang Devil yang tak mau menunjukkan perasaannya bahkan di depan sahabat baiknya sekali pun.

Hiruma beranjak pergi, tangannya dengan santai menenteng senapan besar.

"Kalau kau tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau akan kehilangan dia."

Hiruma yang hendak membuka pintu kelas berhenti sebentar. Kemudian ia hanya tertawa pelan dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan Musashi yang mendesah sambil tersenyum tipis.

The Devil yang ketika berhadapan dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia berubah seperti anak kecil... membuat orang khawatir saja.

IoI

Dasar orang tua sialan!

Hiruma memandang lurus ke depan, dimana para junior-juniornya berlarian dikejar-kejar Cerberos yang membabi-buta, karena Hiruma sengaja meledakkan bom berisi saus steak ke tubuh mereka.

Tenggorokannya yang gatal tidak dipedulikan oleh Hiruma, kepalanya yang jenius terus berputar-putar memikirkan apa yang baru saja Musashi katakan padanya.

Ia tahu, tentu saja. Cepat atau lambat Anezaki Mamori akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Gadis itu cuma satu dari serangkaian orang yang ia manfaatkan keberadaannya. 'Budak gratis' begitu Hiruma menganggapnya. Meski, tentu saja ia tak mau mengakui kalau gadis itu lebih dari budak baginya.

Teman, mungkin...

Tapi, ada satu hal aneh yang membuat Hiruma bingung.

Begitu tahu ada kemungkinan Mamori tidak akan satu universitas dengannya, kepala Hiruma yang terbiasa mengkalkulasi segala macam hal langsung membuat rencana bagaimana caranya menjebak Mamori agar bisa satu universitas dengannya dan kembali menjadi manajer untuk tim American Footballnya yang baru.

Hal itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik sebelum Hiruma akhirnya menyadari...

Untuk apa? Kenapa?

Kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu? Padahal ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan perpisahan Kurita dan Musashi darinya nanti, ia menantikan saat harus bertanding dengan sahabatnya itu. Itu akan menjadi hal yang menantang dan seru.

Tapi... kenapa ia langsung berpikir cara agar Mamori tidak berpisah dari sisinya?

Otak Hiruma yang jenius, yang bisa mengingat kode tangan buatan Mamori hanya beberapa detik langsung menjawab.

Karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Mamori.

Itu memunculkan pertanyaan lain, kenapa?

Otaknya berhenti sampai di situ, karena dari area berpikir, pertanyaan Hiruma bergeser pada tempat yang jarang ia sentuh.

Hatinya.

Hiruma meletuskan balon permen karet di mulutnya, tenggorokkannya yang kering dan gatal ia hiraukan. Ia kembali menebarkan peluru kepada siapa saja yang mulai beristirahat dari latihan. Memang ia tidak boleh ikut kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, tapi tak ada yang melarangnya untuk menembak bocah-bocah sialan ini ketika latihan kan?

Sementara dari semua senyum, tawa dan ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma, otaknya memikirkan hal lain.

Ia tahu... ia merasa tahu jawabannya, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sama sekali tidak mungkin, kemungkinannya cuma 0%...

"Hiruma-kun, kau di sini juga?"

Hiruma menoleh, meski tak sulit baginya untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat menghampirinya, di tangannya terdapat beberapa berkas yang sepertinya merupakan data tentang permainan selanjutnya.

"Ah, manajer yang baru masih belum mengerti bagaimana caranya mengatur permainan. Padahal sudah kuajarkan sejak musim semi, tapi ia masih belum mengerti juga," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kekeke... bilang saja kalau kau kini kurang kerjaan, mantan manajer sialan," ejek Hiruma secara otomatis.

"E-enak saja! Aku juga sibuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk, eh... Hiruma-kun, suaramu serak ya?" tanya Mamori berhenti sejenak dari kemarahannya.

Sepersekian detik, Hiruma segera bertanya dalam hati. 'Kenapa dia tahu?' pikirnya. Padahal ia sudah menahan agar tidak batuk sejak bangun pagi hari ini. Tenggorokannya terus terasa kering dan gatal, tapi ia menahan diri untuk batuk. Ia punya banyak alasan kenapa ia menahan diri seperti itu. Terlalu merepotkan untuk dijelaskan satu persatu.

"Kau bermimpi, mantan manajer sialan? Mungkin terlalu banyak makan creampuff membuatmu over dosis glukosa jadi otakmu konslet," ejek Hiruma lagi, seperti biasanya, untuk mengelakkan perhatian dari kenyataan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Mamori dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Tapi cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang dingin, hati-hati ya, nanti kau sakit," tambah Mamori dengan nada lebih perhatian.

"Huh, kau bukan ibuku, mantan manajer sialan, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," tandas Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

Mamori hanya mendesah dan segera berlalu, meninggalkan Hiruma yang kembali menghujani para junior malangnya dengan peluru tanpa ampun.

Meski dalam hati Hiruma tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagum...

'Bagaimana ia bisa melihat menembus topeng Devilku...?'

IoI

Poker face, orang biasanya berwajah poker face agar pikiran dan tindakannya tak mudah terbaca oleh lawan. Poker face itu gampang-gampang susah, setiap saat harus tetap cool tanpa ekspresi. Contoh gampangnya adalah Shin dan Kakei... tapi mereka memang sudah poker face dari sananya, bukan dibuat-buat.

Tapi Hiruma adalah kebalikannya.

Ia sengaja menampilkan wajah Devil dengan seringai penuh ancaman dan tawa mengerikan. Sengaja membuat orang takut. Show off. Ia bertindak bahkan berekspresi di luar batas kewajaran orang normal.

Tapi, dalam beberapa artian, ia juga termasuk poker face.

Karena jarang sekali Hiruma benar-benar menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Semua tawa, seringai dan ancaman itu adalah bagian dari imej Devil yang ia buat. Tentu saja, beberapa tawa dan seringainya ada yang benar-benar jujur, tapi kebanyakan hanya tipu muslihat belaka.

Itu adalah bagian imej Devil yang ia buat. Seorang Devil, setan, yang tak punya hati, tak punya belas kasihan, egois, tak punya rasa takut, tak bisa merasakan sakit. Begitu hebatnya ia membuat imej itu sampai banyak orang yang berpikir Hiruma bukan manusia.

Tapi, kenyataannya, Hiruma juga cuma manusia biasa, yang secara natural diberi wajah seperti Devil oleh sang pencipta, kecuali rambut pirangnya yang ia cat, dan kejeniusannya.

Karena cuma manusia, Hiruma juga bisa sakit.

Ya, meski Hiruma mengakui bahwa ia terkesan seperti orang idiot. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang terkenal sebagai sang setan dari neraka itu bisa jatuh sakit karena demam tinggi?

Tapi itulah kenyataannya, saat ia bangun dengan ruangan yang berputar di sekitarnya.

Sialan... bisa-bisanya ia sakit sekarang... padahal ia sudah memberi perintah pada Sena untuk bertemu dengannya di ruang klub hari ini untuk membicarakan strategi pertandingan berikutnya...

Begitu ia bangkit, ruangan berputar makin kencang dan ia ambruk kembali. Bahkan ketika ia menutup mata, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seakan terguling dari tempat tidur, berputar-putar seperti diayun di wahana taman bermain.

Demamnya pasti tinggi sekali, ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar. Tubuhnya pun penuh peluh, membuat kaus yang ia kenakan terasa lengket dan basah di kulitnya.

Menyebalkan... kenapa manusia bisa jatuh sakit seperti ini?

Sepersekian detik, Hiruma memikirkan alasan kenapa ia bisa sakit. Dengen kejeniusannya, ia bisa mendapatkan 100 alasan kurang dari satu detik. Yang paling masuk akal adalah perubahan cuaca yang memang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Angin dingin yang kerap berhembus kencang, ditambah Hiruma tidak rajin berolahraga akhir-akhir ini. Tentu ia masih rutin melatih tubuh, tapi tidak segila saat ia berada di kompetisi. Saking gilanya dulu ia latihan sampai tidak pernah jatuh sakit.

Mungkin, bila ada orang yang melihat kondisi Hiruma sekarang akan merasa sanksi. Ia bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit ketika tangannya patah,bahkan tanpa obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tapi, ia tumbang hanya karena demam tinggi.

Alasannya simpel, ia tidak punya alasan untuk melawan sakit demam tinggi ini. Saat patah tangan dulu ia hanya berpikir "Christmas Bowl". Dan lagi ia tidak bisa membiarkan teman setimnya begitu saja.

Tapi sekarang?

Ia bisa menyuruh Sena ke klub lain hari, ia tak masuk sekolah pun tak apa karena berapa kali pun absen tak akan berpengaruh pada nilai ke akademisnya. Ia menghilang beberapa hari pun tak akan ada yang mencarinya. Ia tahu, semuanya pasti akan segera berpikir bahwa ia menghilang karena ia sedang melakukan 'hal buruk'.

Tak akan ada yang curiga bahwa ia sakit.

Semuanya aman terkendali...

Selesai memikirkan hal itu, Hiruma kembali terlelap. Bila ia istirahat, ia mungkin akan baikan ketika bangun nanti.

IoI

Bermimpi adalah salah satu hal yang tak bisa manusia kontrol. Dan karena Hiruma sangat senang mengontrol sesuatu, ia tidak begitu menyukai mimpi.

Tapi, mimpi tak bisa dikontrol dan tak bisa dihentikan.

Ia bermimpi sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nostalgia.

Keluarganya.

Ya, sebenci apapun ia pada orang yang sudah tak mau ia panggil sebagai ayah, ia tetap tak bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anaknya. Maupun masa lalu dimana ia tumbuh di sebuah keluarga yang kompleks, ia tak bisa menghapusnya.

Hal yang cukup mengejutkan baginya, ia memimpikan soal ibunya, yang hanya ia ingat secuil dari ingatannya karena sosok ibu itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya saat ia masih kecil.

Hiruma sudah terkenal sebagai anak yang 'aneh' sejak kecil sehingga ia cenderung tak memiliki teman.

Guru, teman-teman sekolahnya dan orang lain kebanyakan berpikir bahwa Hiruma bukan anak manusia.

Sehingga, bila ia jatuh sakit, yang benar-benar menyadarinya hanya ibunya.

Ia masih kecil saat itu, ia mengingat tangan yang berusaha mengukur suhu tubuh di dahinya. Usapan lembut di rambut hitamnya. Suara lembut yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

Hanya kepada ibunya saat itu, ia merasa tidak harus berpura-pura kuat. Ia juga cuma anak manusia biasa yang bisa sakit, tidak peduli betapa jeniusnya dia, betapa mengerikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Hingga ketika sosok ibunya itu menghilang dari hidupnya, Hiruma sempat bertanya apakah ia bisa menemukan sosok seperti ibunya lagi nanti. Sosok dimana ia bisa menunjukkan kelemahan dan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Hah, tidak mungkin...

Rasanya seperti kemungkinan menangnya Deimon Devil Bats melawan Shinryuuji Naga dulu, hampir 0%...

Tapi, akhirnya dulu mereka menang kan...

Ah sudahlah...

Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, ia tangguh, ia kuat, ia tahan banting, ia mandiri, ia bisa bertahan sendiri, ia bisa...

Meski otaknya meracau seperti itu, ia tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa senang ketika memimpikan usapan lembut ibunya. Yang mengukur kening dan mengusap rambutnya... Berusaha untuk mengelak, ia tak mampu menyangkalnya...

Rindunya... benar-benar mengesalkan sekali harus mengakui ini, tapi ia merindukan saat-saat itu...

Suaranya pun...

"Hiruma-kun..."

Cuma butuh sepersekian detik sebelum otak Hiruma bisa memproses semuanya. Ia tersentak bangun, dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi God Speed Impulse milik Agon, begitu cepat hingga ia butuh waktu terbiasa dengan cahaya yang membuat matanya silau.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hiruma akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di depannya.

Anezaki Mamori.

Sepersekian detik, Hiruma yakin bila otaknya akan menang soal kecepatan dibanding God Speed Impulse milik Agon, ia segera memproses kenapa Mamori bisa berada di 'rumah'nya.

Musashi... dasar orang tua sialan...

Siapa lagi yang akan memberi tahu rumahnya pada Mamori? Ia bahkan tak memberi tahu Kurita, karena ia tahu betapa mulut embernya temannya itu, ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman saat Kurita membeberkan cerita soal kepergian Musashi pada para juniornya.

Hiruma ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, tapi menyadari bahwa tenggorokkannya sangat serak dan sakit seperti tersumbat sesuatu.

Namun, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hiruma soal menahan rasa sakit.

"Untuk apa kau di sini..?" Hiruma ingin menambahkan kata "mantan manajer sialan" tapi tenggorokkannya terlalu sakit untuk berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Sudah jelas karena aku khawatir kan? Suaramu sudah serak kemarin lalu kau tiba-tiba tidak masuk hari ini... yah, memang hal itu tidak aneh sih, tapi...," Mamori berhenti bicara, wajahnya bersemu merah, menyaingi wajah Hiruma yang merah karena demam.

Ia berbalik. "...aku punya firasat kau sakit... karena itu, aku khawatir...," gumamnya pelan.

Hiruma termenung sesaat sebelum ia tertawa serak. Hal itu membuat Mamori berbalik dengan wajah marah padanya.

"Dasar cewek keibuan sialan...," gumam Hiruma serak. Mamori sepertinya bersiap untuk membalasnya namun urung melakukannya, mungkin karena kondisi Hiruma yang sedang sakit.

"Kau kan tinggal sendiri... kalau kau sakit tak ada yang merawatmu kan," kata Mamori berdalih.

Hiruma hanya tertawa pelan. Tepat sekali dugaannya.

"Apalagi mengingat sifatmu seperti itu... kalau kau sakit, kau tak akan bilang pada yang lain...," gumam Mamori pelan sambil menunduk.

Telinga Hiruma yang tajam bisa mendengarnya, meski ruangan terasa jungkir balik dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan gadis yang satu ini... kenapa ia bisa menembus semua tawa setan dan poker face yang ia buat?

"Kau pasti belum makan dan minum obat kan? Akan kubuatkan makanan," kata Mamori, buru-buru bangkit dan segera pergi ke dapur.

'Rumah' Hiruma sekarang adalah salah satu kamar hotel VIP yang tak jauh dari sekolah Deimon. Ia biasa berpindah-pindah dalam beberapa kurun waktu. Tapi, semua 'rumah'nya selalu sama.

'Sederhana', hanya terdiri dari kamar yang cukup luas, kamar mandi dan sebuah dapur kecil. Maksudnya sederhana itu, sebenarnya Hiruma bisa mendapatkan lebih dari ini, sebuah rumah mewah yang menyaingi rumah artis kenamaan Hollywood pun bisa, tapi ia tidak butuh yang seperti itu.

Ia tidak butuh rumah ataupun kamar hotel luas dan mewah, yang penting bisa dipakai sebagai tempat beristirahat dan berteduh.

Lagipula, semewah apapun tempat yang ia tinggali, pasti akan berubah penuh kertas, buku, dan video yang berserakan sampai hampir menutupi semua permukaan lantai.

Ia melihat Mamori kembali dengan wajah masam. Ingin rasanya ia menggodanya agar wajah masam itu dipenuhi amarah. Tapi, kondisinya yang lemas dan tenggorokannya yang sakit membuatnya hanya menutup mulut melihat Mamori menghampirinya.

"Kau ini! Kulkas dan lemarimu hanya penuh makanan instan semua! Bahkan beras pun tak ada... aku mau buat bubur saja tidak bisa..., kau juga tidak punya bantal air dan kompres, cuma ada obat-obatan saja...," keluh Mamori.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk merawatku...," gumam Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Mamori semakin merengut.

"Pulanglah... aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri... mantan manager sialan...," kata Hiruma lagi. Wajah Mamori yang masam segera berubah menjadi sedikit sedih, mungkin kata-katanya terlalu kasar, tapi ia yakin seharusnya Mamori sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kau... tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu kan...," gumam Mamori, lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Hiruma mendengarnya namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan belanja sebentar, kau tunggu di sini ya," kata Mamori cepat, ia segera meraih tasnya di kursi dan mengambil dompet.

'Seperti aku bisa pergi saja... lagipula ini kan rumahku,' pikir Hiruma sarkartis tapi tak mengatakannya.

"Aku akan cepat kembali," kata Mamori sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Hiruma hanya menatap kepergiannya.

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak butuh bantuan si mantan manajer itu. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri... ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah di depan gadis itu...

Hiruma menutup matanya dan menyeringai.

Meski berpikir begitu, ia tak bisa menampik rasa aneh melihat Mamori khawatir dan peduli padanya. Setelah semua perbuatan mengerikan dan kata-kata tajam yang ia perlihatkan padanya setiap hari, gadis itu masih saja...

Makanya ia tidak suka perasaan...

Tidak bisa diprediksi...

IoI

"Ini bantal air dan kompresnya," kata Mamori, yang sudah selesai belanja dan kini sedang memasak bubur untuk Hiruma. Selagi menunggu buburnya matang, ia mengisi bantal air dengan air dan mengambil kompres plester.

"Aku bukan anak kecil sialan...," kata Hiruma, mulai merasa kesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Seandainya ia lebih sehat, ia ingin mengusir Mamori dari rumahnya. Perhatian dan sikap Mamori membuat Hiruma merasa aneh, terbelah antara malu dan kesal. Seperti direndahkan.

"Jangan cerewet! Kau sedang sakit, jangan melawan," hardik Mamori kesal. Ia menarik selimut Hiruma dan akhirnya sang pemuda bangun. Wajahnya yang merah dan penuh peluh membuat Mamori merasa kasihan. Sedikit mengingatkannya saat Hiruma patah tulang.

Melihat sang Devil yang biasanya penuh kengerian dan tahan banting, kini terlihat tidak berdaya...

Mamori mengganti bantal Hiruma dan si pirang segera berbaring kembali. Ia melawan saat Mamori hendak memasangkan kompres plester, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan membiarkan kompres itu menempel di dahinya.

Seandainya Mamori kejam, ia pasti akan tertawa dan bersenang-senang, mengambil kesempatan Hiruma yang sedang tidak berdaya.

Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya.

Dan Hiruma sedikit banyak bersyukur karenanya.

"Bajumu basah sekali... kuambilkan ganti ya," kata Mamori kembali menghilang. Hiruma hanya menggeretakkan gigi pelan. Ia segera menghapus perasaannya yang merasa aneh melihat Mamori khawatir dan perhatian padanya, ia merasa benar-benar dipermalukan!

Bayangkan saja, ia sakit, terbaring tak berdaya, dengan kompres plester di dahinya dan bantal air di bawah kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil manja yang sedang dirawat oleh ibunya. Ia yakin keadaannya ini bila difoto bisa dimasukkan ke dalam Threat Booknya sendiri...

Mamori kembali dengan baju ganti, ia bergumam tentang bagaimana berantakannya isi lemari Hiruma tapi sang quarterback tak membalas apapun.

"Aku siapkan buburnya ya, kau bisa ganti sendiri kan?" kata Mamori.

Kalau tenggorokan Hiruma tidak sakit, ia akan berteriak "TENTU SAJA AKU BISA, MANTAN MANAJER SIALAN! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Tapi ia tak mengatakannya dan hanya mendengus, kalau ia berteriak saat tenggorokkannya sakit seperti ini, ia bisa saja kehilangan suaranya...

Mamori segera menghilang ke dapur, yang sebenarnya langsung terhubung dengan kamar Hiruma, jadi bila sang Devil ganti baju, Mamori bisa melihatnya. Namun, Hiruma cuek saja, sudahlah, ia sudah dipermalukan cukup hari ini, tambah saja sekalian kalau mau.

Dengan susah payah ia ganti baju, sudah tak mau tahu dengan malu lagi, ia melempar boxernya begitu saja ke lantai dan memakai celana yang baru tanpa boxer. Ia mengerti kenapa baju rumah sakit sangat simpel, karena orang sakit tak punya banyak tenaga bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memakai baju.

Ia segera membaringkan diri kembali. Kepalanya masih pusing, ruangan yang jungkir balik membuatnya tak kuat membuka mata lama-lama. Wajahnya masih terasa terbakar. Badannya terasa dingin tapi ia penuh keringat.

Benar-benar...

Tapi, bantal air ini memang enak untuk membaringkan kepala...

"Hiruma-kun?" ia mendengar Mamori memanggilnya, mungkin untuk mengecek apakah ia sudah selesai ganti baju atau belum.

Mamori muncul dengan nampan dimana terdapat semangkuk bubur panas, segelas air dan obat.

Ia menaruh itu semua di meja di samping tempat tidur. "Ini buburnya, harus dimakan ya, kalau mau minum obat, harus makan dulu," kata Mamori.

Hiruma tak berselera. Ia juga tak senang dengan sikap Mamori yang bertingkah seperti ia ibunya saja.

"Aku beli obat yang bisa diminum dengan perut kosong, mantan manajer sialan," kata Hiruma serak. Mamori memerah wajahnya. Tentu ia kesal sudah dibalas seperti itu.

"Tapi kau belum makan dari pagi kan? Apalagi yang kau makan selama ini makanan instan semua, tidak heran kau sakit, ayo dimakan! Sudah kubuatkan untukmu!" kata Mamori.

Hiruma meruntuk kesal, ingin rasanya ia mengancam Mamori sekarang dengan Threat Booknya, tapi...

Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma bangkit dan menyambar buburnya. Ia memakan dengan wajah masam.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Hiruma, mengisi sela-sela kekosongan selama ia makan. Bubur yang ia makan tak ada rasanya, sudah jelas, rasanya lembek dan panas, sungguh mengerikan... tapi ia terus memakannya. Ia tahu ia harus makan dan ia juga tak perlu susah-susah memasak ataupun memasak makanan... seperti budak gratis, ia tak menolak makanan gratis... selama ia bisa mempercayai darimana sumber makanan gratis itu berasal.

"Aku bertanya pada Kurita-kun dan Musashi-kun, kemudian Musashi-kun mengantarku kemari tapi karena dia ada kerjaan setelah pulang sekolah jadi ia segera pergi," jelas Mamori. Hiruma ingin memutar matanya, 'kerjaan'? Bukannya memang si orang tua sialan itu ingin meninggalkannya berdua dengan Mamori, entah untuk apa.

'Untuk memberinya kesempatan agar bisa bertanya pada Mamori perihal universitas nanti kan?' otak Hiruma otomatis menjawab.

Hiruma melihat Mamori bangkit, mungkin tak nyaman karena tidak melakukan apapun. Tak perlu ditebak, Mamori seegera mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan apartemen Hiruma yang sangat super duper berantakan.

Begitu selesai makan, Hiruma segera meminum obatnya, matanya lekat memandang Mamori yang tengah mengumpulkan dan mengorganisir semua kertas yang ada di lantai.

Selesai makanan minum, Hiruma sadar bahwa tenggorokannya sedikit membaik. Masih sakit, tapi sepertinya ia sudah bisa bicara lebih lama sekarang.

"Hoi, mantan manajer sialan."

Mamori menoleh dengan muka masam, tentu tak suka dengan julukan Hiruma untuknya.

"Lulus dari Deimon, kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas sialan mana?" tanya Hiruma. Ia mengambil bantal biasa dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan ganjal bantal. Ia sudah bosan berbaring terus.

"Ke Todai atau Saikyodai, aku masih belum tahu," jawab Mamori, tangannya dengan cekatan memilah dan mengumpulkan semua kertas yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Hiruma menatap Mamori lekat-lekat.

Meski tak mau mengakuinya, ia memang tak ingin gadis ini pergi dari jangkauannya.

Ia bisa menemukan manajer lain dengan mudah, beda dengan pemain, manajer cuma perlu ia ancam dengan Threat Book dan ia bisa mendapatkan ratusan.

Tapi, ia yakin tak akan ada yang seperti Mamori.

Bahkan bila ada kontes manajer American Football SMA yang terbaik, Mamori pasti akan menang. Siapa lagi manajer yang bisa membuat kode tangan, menyusun strategi pertandingan, membersihkan semua kekacauan yang Hiruma buat dengan semua senjata apinya, mengurus semua pemain yang merepotkan dan sebagainya.

Tak ada, ia tak akan bisa menemukan yang seperti Mamori lagi.

Lagipula, memang lebih dari itu.

Mamori yang menyadari rasa sakitnya, mengobati kakinya saat Death March, menangis saat ia patah tulang, menyadari saat ia sakit...

Ia pikir, bukan rasa sakit yang membuatnya sempat mengira bahwa Mamori adalah ibunya. Bukan berarti Hiruma mother complex, tapi...

Mungkin, Mamori adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang sadar bahwa Hiruma juga cuma manusia yang punya kelemahan.

Perlahan, Hiruma mulai mengendurkan semua sifat kerasnya di depan Mamori. Tak terlihat memang, tapi ia mulai menerima sikap Mamori yang peduli padanya.

Jika ia mendapat manajer baru, semuanya akan terulang lagi bukan? Menjadi seorang Devil tahan banting dan tak punya cela. Rasa sakit seperti apapun, rasa sedih dan frustasi, Hiruma tak akan bisa mengeluarkan semuanya dengan leluasa. Meski ia tahu, di Saikyodai nanti akan banyak pemain American Football yang jauh lebih hebat darinya, tapi ia juga tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya soal menjadi kapten.

Tapi, seorang kapten, seorang Devil sekali pun, butuh tempat untuk berlabuh bukan? Orang yang bisa mengobatinya saat sakit, menembus semua akting dan topeng yang ia kenakan...

"Masuklah ke Saikyodai, mantan manajer sialan."

Mamori menoleh, ia sempat mengira Hiruma tertidur karena tak bersuara sama sekali. Ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya, ia tahu Hiruma mengincar Saikyodai, tapi tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengajaknya.

"Kenapa?" otomatis Mamori bertanya hal itu.

"Aku akan masuk ke klub American Football lagi, terlalu merepotkan kalau harus mencari manajer baru lagi," kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

Mamori menatapnya kemudan wajahnya menjadi muram. "Aku tak mau dimanfaatkan olehmu terus menerus, Hiruma-kun. Aku senang menjadi manajer Deimon Devil Bats, tapi di Saikyodai nanti akan berbeda. Tak ada Sena, tak ada yang lain. Aku juga ingin fokus dengan kuliahku," kata Mamori.

Hiruma termenung dengan penolakan Mamori. Ia tahu, Mamori akan menolak, tapi tak menyangka akan menolak sefrontal itu. Semua alasan Mamori menjadi manajer akan hilang begitu lulus SMA.

'Lalu, bagaimana denganku?' Hiruma sempat bertanya dalam hatinya. Apakah dirinya tak cukup menjadi alasan untuk Mamori kembali menjadi manajer?

Hiruma ingin menampar dirinya begitu sadar akan pikirannya. Siapa dia memangnya? Selama ini hubungannya dengan Mamori hanya sebatas kapten dan manajer, tidak pernah lebih, tidak pernah lebih secuil pun.

Hiruma menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Di kepalanya terdapat berbagai pilihan bagaimana cara agar Mamori mau menjadi manajernya lagi, dengan cara yang bersih tentunya.

Pilihannya cuma...

Oh, dasar sial...

"Dengar ini mantan manajer sialan, aku cuma akan mengatakannya satu kali," kata Hiruma. Mamori menatapnya dengan bingung, jarang-jarang Hiruma memberinya peringatan begitu. Seharusnya Hiruma tahu bagaimana daya tangkap Mamori yang sangat tinggi. Tak perlu diulang pun, Mamori bisa ingat banyak hal.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

Ya, Hiruma harus jujur. Cuma itu jalan terbaik.

Jujur... bahkan ia saja tak mau mengakui bahwa ia kehilangan dan merindukan Musashi... rasanya lebih baik ia patah tulang lagi daripada harus mengakui hal memalukan seperti itu, tapi...

Percuma berbohong di depan Mamori, semua rencana dan jalan yang lain tidak akan membawa Mamori menjadi manajernya...

Cuma ini...

Kalau ini juga masih gagal...

Mamori menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan mematung untuk beberapa lama. Saking lamanya, Hiruma ingin meraih senapannya dan menembak Mamori agar gadis itu cepat sadar.

"Uph..."

Hiruma terdiam mendengar suara tertahan dari mulut Mamori, baru saja ia akan mengambil senapannya di bawah tempat tidur.

"Hahahahaha! Tunggu- hahahahaha! Aku tidak percaya! Hahahahahaha!"

Banyak hal tidak bisa diprediksi, tapi Hiruma sudah terlatih untuk memperhitungkan hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi sekali pun.

Tapi ini... benar-benar tidak ia sangka sebelumnya. Di lantai, di tengah tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sedang dibereskan, Mamori tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan yang paling parah...

Mamori sedang menertawakannya.

Sudah pernah melihat wajah Hiruma yang seperti setan, yang marah maupun yang senang? Hiruma yakin, saking marahnya ia sekarang, jika ada orang yang punya penyakit jantung pasti akan meninggal begitu melihatnya karena mengira dia adalah shinigami pencabut nyawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, mantan manajer sialan!" hardik Hiruma, tangannya sudah mengambil senapan entah dari mana dan siap menembak Mamori. Ia tidak pernah merasa dipermalukan sampai separah ini. Kalah pertandingan, kalah taruhan, pakai baju maid, tersenyum seperti malaikat, ia bisa menahan semua itu...

Tapi ditertawakan seperti ini... apalagi oleh Mamori...

"Maaf, maaf Hiruma-kun... haha... bukan, maksudku, hahaha, bukannya aku menertawakan kata-katamu tapi...," Mamori berhenti bicara, tampak berusaha keras untuk berhenti bicara. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Hiruma yang masih tampak murka.

Kemudian ia menunjuk telinga Hiruma yang tajam seperti Elf.

"Ujung kupingmu merah sekali, aku baru tahu, kalau kau malu, kupingmu akan memerah seperti ini."

...

Ha?

"Kupingku merah karena aku demam, mantan manajer sialan!" bantah Hiruma. Ia memang merasa malu saat harus jujur tadi, tapi masa' iya...

Memangnya, terkahir kali kapan Hiruma merasa malu?

Hiruma tak ingat, mengingat ia hampir tak pernah terjebak di dalam keadaan yang memalukan yang tak ia prediksi sebelumnya...

"Tidak-tidak, demammu sudah mulai menurun, lagipula wajahmu yang merah bukan telingamu. Tapi saat kau jujur tadi, ujung telingamu menyala seperti terbakar," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum geli.

Hiruma menggeretakkan giginya yang runcing, merasa kembali marah.

Malu...?

Hiruma, yang terkenal sebagai orang tanpa perasaan, berhati dingin, ringan tangan... malu?

Malu karena harus jujur di depan seorang gadis yang bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudah dalam adu fisik?

Malu...

"Oh lihat, telingamu memerah lagi, maaf, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu malu, Hiruma-kun, hanya saja... tadi itu lucu sekali...," kata Mamori lagi, tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, mantan manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma, memang ia merasa malu, tapi juga sangat marah.

Tak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Hiruma, Mamori hanya tersenyum. "Kalau kau membunuhku, aku tak bisa menjadi manajermu lagi kan?"

Amarah Hiruma langsung menguap. Mamori tersenyum padanya, pipinya sedikit kemerahan. "Ya, Hiruma-kun, aku mau masuk Saikyodai dan jadi manajer klub American Football lagi," katanya.

Hiruma segera menyeringai kemudian tertawa. "Kekekeke... dasar cewek sialan...," katanya sambil tertawa. Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan...

"Tapi."

Hiruma menghentikan tawanya, menatap Mamori yang terlihat serius.

"Kita harus menang sampai Rice Bowl."

Hiruma hanya menyeringai. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu pun, aku akan melakukannya," kata Hiruma.

"Dan."

Hiruma kembali diam mendengarkan Mamori.

"Kalau kau sakit, terluka atau butuh bantuan... jangan menolak bantuanku," kata Mamori lagi, wajahnya lebih serius. Sedikit ada rasa pilu di matanya.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan kata-kata Mamori.

"Aku tak mau... melihatmu menanggung beban besar seorang diri lagi..., kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku tak mau jadi manajer lagi," kata Mamori, wajahnya terlihat sendu, memikirkan banyak saat dimana Hiruma begitu memaksakan diri hingga melihatnya terasa menyesakkan.

Hiruma menutup matanya kemudian menyeringai. "Aku terima semuanya, tapi kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu karena klub American Football kita yang baru nanti akan lebih merepotkan untuk diurus, kekeke...," kata Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih dahi Hiruma yang tertutup kompres plester, tawa Hiruma mati sesaat.

Tak ada orang yang biasanya berani menyentuh dirinya dengan lembut seperti itu...

"Panasmu sudah turun, tapi masih agak panas. Ayo cepat istirahat! Nanti kau demam lagi," kata Mamori dengan wajah serius.

Hiruma hanya memutar matanya namun segera berbaring, menuruti Mamori.

Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia mendengar Mamori bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku tak mau kehilanganmu', Hiruma-kun? Jujur aku masih agak kurang paham..."

Hiruma menutup matanya dan menyeringai.

"Kekekeke... mana aku tahu, manajer sialan..."

Dan ia pun mendengar runtukan dari Mamori namun suara itu justru seperti meninabobokannya hingga tertidur dengan senyum terpulas di bibirnya.

IoI

"Mamo-nee kenapa sih masuk Saikyodai?"

Mamori menoleh pada gadis yang merupakan temannya sejak SMA, yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Suzuna.

Suzuna dan Mamori meski sekarang berada di universitas yang berbeda, namun di luar American Football, mereka adalah sahabat karib. Mamori tak bisa bersikap dingin pada gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaninya mengurus Deimon Devil Bats begitu saja, meskipun Hiruma sudah memperingatkannya berulang kali.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mamori, memilah baju yang ada di depannya. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa dapat kesempatan libur dari kegiatan klub, melakukan hal-hal yang hanya dimengerti perempuan.

"Heran aja sih... demi You-nii ya?" tanya Suzuna dengan wajah jahil, antena di atas kepalanya segera meliuk-liuk ke arah Mamori.

Pipi Mamori sedikit memerah namun ia hanya tersenyum. Jadi ingat bagaimana Hiruma memintanya agar ikut ke Saikyodai, karena 'ia tak mau kehilangan dirinya'. Sebuah pernyataan yang Mamori masih tak tahu maksud yang sebenarnya meski sudah bertahun-tahun.

"Soalnya... ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk masuk ke Saikyodai," jawab Mamori. Suzuna segera mengerut bingung.

'Meminta'? Jelas bukan Hiruma, mana mungkin si Devil yang penuh akal bulus itu bisa 'meminta', kalau 'menjebak', 'memerintah' atau 'memaksa' itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Wah berarti You-nii punya saingan dong, siapa sih Mamo-nee? Sampai mau masuk Saikyodai hanya karena diminta," seru Suzuna penasaran, ia menarik lengan baju Mamori.

Mamori tertawa kecil. "Ia orang yang kurang jujur, sebenarnya baik, sedikit manis, sukar ditebak dan penuh kejutan, cenderung penyendiri dan agak kesepian," jelas Mamori dengan mata yang menerawang, menembus pakaian yang sedang ia pilih.

Suzuna memandangnya dengan wajah terpana, mata Mamori... dipenuhi rasa peduli dan...

Cinta?

"Aku ingin berada di sisinya untuk mengurangi bebannya... tapi dia memang keras kepala... uhm, pokoknya begitu deh," tandas Mamori jadi malu sendiri.

"He...," Suzuna tidak bisa komentar. Ia memandang Mamori yang kembali menyibukkan diri memilih baju untuk musim panas, mengingat mereka akan liburan bersama untuk beberapa hari.

'Wah, saingannya You-nii berat sekali dong,' pikir Suzuna.

Mamori tersenyum simpul melihat Suzuna yang tengah termenung. Meski Suzuna pintar, tapi gadis itu pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa yang Mamori bicarakan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hiruma Youichi sendiri. Yang Mamori jelaskan adalah 'sisi' lain Hiruma yang jarang dilihat orang. 'Sisi' Hiruma yang justru dengan kemanusiaan dan kelemahannya membuat Mamori jatuh hati padanya.

Karena sang Devil ternyata punya sisi manusia dan sang malaikat pun jatuh hati padanya.

"Mamo-nee jangan-jangan sudah pacaran dengan orang itu ya?!" seru Suzuna kaget. Mamori tersentak kemudian segera menggeleng.

"Tidak kok! Kan sudah kubilang, dia itu kurang jujur dan keras kepala...," kata Mamori. Ia kemudian memandang ke samping, menerawang jauh kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa...," jawab Mamori, ia kemudian mengambil sepotong baju. Sebuah atasan berbahan katun warna putih yang pastinya sejuk untuk musim panas.

"Seperti ini pun... aku sudah puas... aku akan menunggu," gumam Mamori ke dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Mamo-nee tadi bilang apa?" tanya Suzuna, Mamori segera menggeleng cepat.

Mereka masih dalam hubungan Kapten dan Manajer sampai sekarang, tak pernah lebih dari itu secuil pun. Entah Hiruma yang sengaja membatasi dirinya agar tidak beruhubungan lebih dari itu atau Mamori yang tidak agresif. Mungkin sang Devil butuh waktu untuk menerima perasaannya. Entahlah... tapi Mamori sudah puas karena Hiruma mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit padanya.

Setidaknya, beban yang ia pikul bisa ikut dirasakan oleh Mamori sekarang.

Untuk sekarang, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan Sena? Sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Mamori balik.

Wajah Suzuna segera memerah. "Ehh, Mamo-nee curang jangan alihkan pembicaraan dong!" seru Suzuna. Mamori hanya tertawa.

Hubungan antara kapten dan manajer, mungkin akan terus berlanjut. Tak akan bergerak maju sampai sang Devil mau jujur akan perasaannya.

Sampai saat itu tiba.

**End**

* * *

Jelek? OOC? Lebay? Ah sudah lupakanlah, emang udah lama pengen bikin Hiruma tidak berdaya dan akhirnya kesampean juga

Kok gantung sih? Akhirnya mereka gak jadian. Kalau Hiruma, butuh proses panjang... buset, bayangin aja di manganya dia tuh baru bisa 'percaya' sama temen-temennya pas di Christmas Bowl. Berarti itu berapa bulan lamanya baru dia bisa belajar percaya, ada sampe 31 volume? Gimana 'cinta'? Bahkan di Christmas Bowl pun Hiruma gak mau ngaku kalau dia kehilangan dan merindukan Musashi...

Emang ending kayak gini yang paling tepat

Kepikiran cerita gimana akhirnya Hiruma dan Mamori bisa bersama, tapi itu bakal jadi cerita yang panjang, penuh dengan keruwetan isi kepala Hiruma dan OOC. Entahlah, liat aja ntar ya

Review!

Review!

Review! Seandainya pengen liat 'terusan' dari cerita ini, REVIEW!


End file.
